1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connection for connecting compressed-air lines arranged on the body of a floating dredge with compressed-air lines mounted on the suction pipe of the floating dredge which are used for suction pipe position measuring units for the operation of pneumatic drives of throttle valves or the like arranged on the suction pipe. The compressed-air lines arranged on the body of the floating dredge lead to measuring devices, control devices or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pneumatic measuring units for the suction pipe position and the dredging depth are known. These units are provided with air feeding devices which conduct measuring air to several locations on the suction pipes. For this purpose, several measuring lines are placed on the suction pipe, wherein the measuring lines end at different locations of the suction pipe.
By means of the above-described units, the static pressures at the ends of the compressed-air measuring lines are measured and transmitted to a suction pipe position indicator. The measuring unit can be provided with several measuring systems, for example, three measuring systems. Under the influence of the measured pressures, the position of the suction pipe under water is indicated in the suction pipe position indicator with the aid of a suction pipe model, so that the respective position of the suction pipe underwater can be recognized immediately. The suction pipe position indicator may be arranged in the control room or another location of the floating dredge. In the known arrangements, the measuring lines fastened to the suction pipe are connected to the air feeding device through elastic hoses, wherein the transfer of the hoses in the region of the slide plate from the floating dredge to the vertically movable suction pipe is effected by means of hose winches, hose drums or the like which serve for rolling the hoses on or off.
It is also known in the art to provide in the suction pipe a throttle valve which is equipped with a pneumatic drive. This pneumatic drive is controlled through a pressure line which, in the same manner as described above, is connected to a compressed air control device through elastic hoses. These hoses are again guided on hose winches of the above-described type. The throttle valve makes it possible to prevent surrounding water from entering when the suction head is clogged, so that interruptions and problems in the conveying units are avoided.
The hose winches, hose drums or the winding devices for hoses are to be mounted at suitable locations of the dredge's or ship's body. A disadvantage is the susceptibility to trouble of the freely suspended hoses which extend outboard from the deck through the water to the suction pipe. Trouble occurring in the hose guidance will result in down-times of the dredge.
It is, therefore, the primary object of the present invention to provide a connection for compressed-air lines or the like which are arranged on the body of a floating dredge and lead to measuring devices, control devices and the like, wherein the connection is not susceptible to trouble due to the freely suspended hoses and which is safe to operate.